


Destroying It (We On Fire)

by CheonsaHannie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender!Yeosang, Blood and Injury, Bouncer!Jongho, Dark, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Boss!Hongjoong, Mafia!Keonhee, Mafia!Leedo, Mafia!Mingi, Mafia!San, Mafia!Xion, Mafia!Yunho, Stripper!Hwanwoong, Stripper!Ravn, Stripper!Seoho, Stripper!Wooyoung, Torture, Violence, stripper!seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheonsaHannie/pseuds/CheonsaHannie
Summary: Aurora is the most high end strip bar south of the Han River. Seonghwa is untouchable within its walls, and he broadcasts that information loudly. So for infamous mafia boss Kim Hongjoong to just waltz in like he owns the place is practically sacrilege in Seonghwa's books...Seonghwa knows he's going to regret not killing him, but he lets Hongjoong walk away regardless.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So the truth is, to those of you reading 'Remember'... I really can't write it anymore. I'm sure I had some kind of direction when I started it, but truly now I hate it and its really not my thing. My thing is murder and blood, and generally torturing my characters. Its the truth. So here we are. I'm sorry to those of you who wanted 'Remember' to continue but I genuinely just cannot write it. Maybe in the future, who knows. I will keep it in my drafts just in case.
> 
> On another note, welcome to this mess! It will be a mess. It'll probably be really bloody and gory too, hence the E rating but... I don't do sex. Sorry to disappoint. It might happen, but if it does it will most certainly happen off page because I am Pure (except the murdering everyone in my stories thing).
> 
> Title from ATEEZ's Wonderland.
> 
> So, here we go!

Seonghwa was a stripper.

Seonghwa was _the_ stripper. He was the man everyone wanted to get a lapdance from, the man everyone wanted to grab a handful of.

People looked at Seonghwa and saw a beautiful boy made cold and harsh by the cards that life had dealt to him; a homeless teenager forced to sell his body for money, or perhaps a kid forced onto the wrong side of the tracks and made to live with his choices for years to come. Seonghwa was neither. Admittedly, the living conditions had been pretty shitty for a while, but it had been his own decision to leave home and make a life in a new city.

Seonghwa took his clothes off for money because he enjoyed it, not because he was forced to do it.

Men and women alike would leer at him from the bar and the plush seats that surrounded the lower end of the stage. They shoved ten thousand won bills into his shorts like they were old chewing gum wrappers, disposable and unneeded. It gave Seonghwa power, to be able to look into the eyes of people who ran conglomerates the size of a small city and know that they would drop everything for him at a snap of his fingers.

Oh yes, Seonghwa was powerful. He loved it. He lived for it.

He was untouchable here, on the stage of the club he had built from the ground up with his own two hands. Admittedly, Seonghwa’s hands were probably the body part that had been the least involved when it came to earning his way up, but the point still stood. He was a self-made man. He liked to remind his patrons of that every time they came to him with the offer of a better life.

 _You could live in the lap of luxury_ , they told him. Filthy chaebol bastards. Seonghwa oozed luxury and it was insulting to him that they couldn’t see it.

 _It’s only the lap of luxury if your dick is made of solid gold, darling,_ he would say, _and I won’t be tempted by monogamy for anything less._

Seonghwa was good like that. He never slept with any of his clients. The last thing he needed was for someone to get the wrong idea. The last thing he wanted was for someone to think they could own him.

 _Seonghwa_ owned Seonghwa. Seonghwa owned the most high end strip club south of the Han River. He owned a high-end penthouse with riverside views and a grumpy cat that did its best to make Seonghwa feel hated at any one given moment. He also owned a rather nice collection of iridescent butterfly knives that he wouldn’t hesitate to use to keep some of the handsier clients away from his boys.

Nobody ever complained about his methods. He had too many photographs of politicians and policemen in compromising positions for anyone to even come close to touching him. Yes, Seonghwa was very happy with his lot in life. He had made it very clear that he wished to be left alone with his endeavours and to his satisfaction, most people complied.

So what the fuck was Kim fucking Hongjoong, Mafia Boss Extraordinaire, doing with his goons in Seonghwa’s club at one o’clock in the fucking morning?


	2. Unwelcome Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter? No. Long by my standards? Yes!  
> More Mafia Ateeeeeeeeeez! I'm so hyped every time I write this you have no idea. There's no real violence yet, we're just getting started, but hopefully it sets the scene well for the chapters to come!
> 
> I've taken the member's styles from Hala Hala era because Hala Hala smacks and we all know it ("But the title is from Wonderland", I hear you say. Yes. I know. No one ever said it makes sense.)
> 
> In addition to this can we just take a second to appreciate the utter pop off that is inception. I'm still not over Seonghwa's waist, please, someone give me the motivation to get me a waistline like that.
> 
> Anyways... here we go!!

Tuesday nights at Aurora were always slow. Seonghwa usually spent more time roaming the floor than he did on stage. This particular Tuesday, he’d chosen to recline against the bar counter with a bottle of soju and watch the lower stage area from a distance. There was one of those handsy rich bitch types in the VIP area, and Seonghwa didn’t like the way she was eyeing Wooyoung’s ass (though, if he was being honest, it was a very nice ass).

The occasional clinking of glass was the only sound that broke through the sultry R&B track that Wooyoung was grinding to up on stage. The blond tended to gather quite an audience despite the quiet nature of the evening. Seonghwa was considering moving Hwanwoong from one of the private rooms to a side stage to split the crowd. The last thing he wanted to deal with was another groping incident with poor Wooyoungie. The boy really was too precious.

Before he could make the decision his bartender, Yeosang, leant over the bar and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hyung,” Yeosang murmured, close to Seonghwa’s ear. “I think we have company.”

Seonghwa followed Yeosang’s gaze over to the delicate strands of crystal that usually draped across the entryway. Currently, they were being pinned back to the wall by a tall, dark-haired man who was dressed all in black from his hat to his boots, save for the red sleeves poking out from the wrists of his trench coat. Three men strode in past him, all of them in masks and hats, and all wearing black outfits accentuated by various splashes of red.

Ateez.

Seonghwa’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“I paid a fortune for that curtain. If that prick has tangled my crystals, I’ll fucking stab him,” Seonghwa gasped. He picked up glass, knocked back the last of his soju, and slid the remainder of the bottle back across the bar to Yeosang. “Stay here, get Jongho back in from his break,” Seonghwa told him.

“I can’t do both,” Yeosang told Seonghwa helpfully.

“Right.” Seonghwa slipped off his stool, landing as gracefully as was humanly possible in his thigh-high, heeled boots. “Ravn,” he called out to the dancer, who was passing by the bar area. “Get me Jongho please, quickly? And fetch your Hwanwoongie out to work the side stage, I’d like all of my kids where I can see them for the time being.” Seonghwa side eyed the group at the door in the hopes that the man would catch his message.

“Mmm, you got it, Hwa. I’ll keep an eye out for you.” Ravn winked and turned heel to slip out through the back corridor.

Seonghwa sighed and shook his head. Gangbangers on a weekday. He paid protection money to these goons to avoid exactly this situation - what on Earth was civilised society coming to these days? He pushed his hand back through his hair and let the bleach blond strands fall back over his eye. He made his way over to the four men waiting just inside the entrance with a deep breath. Seonghwa stopped a few feet in front of the man in the centre.

“Sorry gentlemen, we have a strict ‘No Guns’ policy here at Aurora. I’m sure you understand.” Seonghwa flashed the man a soft, charming smile. Despite his lack of height, the way he carried himself assured Seonghwa that this was the man in charge. It wasn’t only that - the shortest man was the only one not wearing anything red and, well, Seonghwa had seen enough idol stages from the comfort of his sofa to know that the center was always dressed slightly differently. This was the leader of Ateez: the notorious ‘Pirate King’, Kim Hongjoong.

Hongjoong pulled his mask down and tilted his hat back to look Seonghwa in the eye, but he didn’t say anything to indicate he’d understood. Seonghwa sighed and shifted his weight to stand mostly on one foot. He fixed the man with a blank stare. These men were carrying, and he knew it.

“Look,” Seonghwa smiled again, this time a little less convincingly. “I’m more than happy to get you boys seated and fixed up with some drinks, but rules are rules. I’m afraid it’s not worth my job to let you four in dressed like that.”

The tall man in the back shifted uncomfortably and wrapped a hand around his thigh holster, accidentally pushing his coat back and exposing it to Seonghwa’s line of sight.

“See,” Seonghwa smirked. “I knew you weren’t just happy to see me, sweetheart.” The tall man blushed beneath his mask and clenched his red-gloved hands into fists at his sides.

“Enough playing around,” Hongjoong ordered. “Your job is worth whatever you want it to be, Park Seonghwa, and you know it. Now, we can come in or you can come out, but either way, the guns stay.”

Seonghwa’s jaw clenched. “How dare you threaten me in my own club? Do you not understand what kind of a disadvantage you’ve put yourself at here? You may think you can rule the south of the river unchecked, so-called _Pirate King_ , but here in Aurora, _I_ hold the power and _you_ would do well to pry it from my cold. Dead. Clutches.” Seonghwa stepped forward to make his point with each word he spat until he was toe-to-toe with the mafia boss.

The Pirate King snorted, head craned back to meet Seonghwa’s gaze. “You think you can threaten me in your power boots, pretty boy?” He seemed completely unbothered by Seonghwa’s proximity, but then his eyes flickered downwards, lingering on the tight wrap of Seonghwa’s leather trousers around his thighs. Seonghwa’s mouth twitched. _Got you, bitch_.

“Oh? But you seem to like them so much?” Seonghwa let out a sadistic laugh. “Eyes up here, sweetheart. Or would you like me to take them off for you? My shirt, too?” Seonghwa gestured to the sleeveless white cropped shirt he was sporting. “You’d have to pay me, though, I don’t give previews for free.” He hissed the last part in the shorter man’s ear, bent over to make up for the height gap.

The move what was finally seemed to break the dam, because the Hongjoong reached out sharply and gripped Seonghwa’s wrist, twisting it roughly until Seonghwa’s arm was forced behind his arched back at a painful angle.

God, did it _hurt_. Seonghwa swallowed thickly, determined not to let the pain show on his face but fuck, it was like his arm was seconds away from snapping.

“You think you’re all that because you own a few strippers, don’t you pretty boy?”

“Maybe you should invest in a few yourself, you seem incredibly wound up,” Seonghwa choked out. “You know. You’re frustrated. It might help you unwind!”

The man growled and tightened his grip on Seonghwa’s arm, causing him to cry out softly in pain.

“Let go,” Seonghwa threatened. “Just for a second, let go and I will slit your delicate little throat, you filthy dwarf!”

“Hyung!”

Seonghwa’s spat-out promises of violence were interrupted by Jongho’s sudden arrival. Faster than Seonghwa could blink, the muscle-bound bouncer had a gun out and trained at the head of the man behind him.

“Get your hands off him and leave before I shoot you. You have three seconds,” Jongho ordered.

“You’ll shoot your precious boss, little one. Don’t be so stupid. Drop the weapon. Don’t you know your club has a strict ‘No Guns’ policy?” Hongjoong raised a single eyebrow mockingly.

Jongho’s hand shook slightly.

“Just fucking shoot him, Jjong!” Seonghwa yelled, chest heaving. He would really like to have his arm back right about now.

Jongho hesitated again, and the two taller goons used the split-second lull to draw their own weapons.

“Drop it,” the red-gloved gang member ordered.

Seonghwa sighed. They were well and truly screwed over now. “Do as he says, Jongho,” he told the bouncer softly.

Jongho lowered the gun, staring at Seonghwa apologetically. Seonghwa shook his head gently. Jongho was great in a physical fight, but Seonghwa had never actually expected him to realistically shoot someone. It was asking too much of the kid. One of the gang members reached over and grabbed the weapon.

“Right.” The grip on Seonghwa’s arm tightened again, and before he knew it, he was being shoved forwards. He stumbled in his heels, catching himself before he face planted into Jongho, and straightened up. Seonghwa dusted himself off angrily, inspecting the quickly purpling marks around his forearm. How rude.

“Get these people out of here,” Hongjoong ordered.

“Excuse me?” Seonghwa snapped. “Is this a joke to you?”

“On the contrary, pretty boy. This is very serious, so clear them out.”

Seonghwa sighed. “Cut the music,” he murmured to Jongho. “Tell the guys to get changed and leave through the back. The ones who live here leave with a friend for the night and don’t come back until tomorrow. Walk Yeosangie home, understand?”

“What? Hyung, I’m not just gonna leave you here!” Jongho practically yelled.

“Oh no,” the Pirate King grinned beneath his mask. “The employees stay.”

Seonghwa froze. “They have nothing to do with this, let them go home.”

“Actually, they do. They need to be here.”

Seonghwa cracked slightly. “Please. They’re just kids. Let them leave.”

“No can do. I won’t hurt them, don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

“Gather them by the bar and stay with them, Jongho.” Seonghwa bit his lip. “Do as you’re told. Don’t give them any trouble.” Jongho nodded and went off to carry out his orders.

“So you can be reasonable,” Hongjoong smirked.

“Touch a single hair on those kids’ heads and I will lay down my life to end you.”

They were interrupted by the music cutting off mid-dance and the overhead lights coming on.

“Alright,” a voice came over the speakers. “Due to an unfortunate turn of events, Aurora is closing early. Have a pleasant night and a safe journey home, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed your night!” It was Ravn, stood over at the sound mixer and doing his best to charm the patrons into leaving quickly.

At first, Seonghwa thought it was working, but then there was a chorus of complaints from a small group of customers settled at the foot of the main stage. The next thing he knew, one of them had reached up and grabbed hold of a confused Wooyoung by the ankle.

Wooyoung shrieked as his feet were pulled out from under him. Even as the closest staff member to the stage, Ravn was halfway across the main room and Seonghwa panicked.

“Wooyoung!” Seonghwa screamed. The dancer had somehow twisted as he hit the stage, landing heavily on his shoulder instead of smacking his head against the pristine white floor. Red-tipped nails dug into Wooyoung’s ankle – _that fucking handsy bitch from earlier_ , Seonghwa realised with a rising fury. Seonghwa stumbled in his ridiculous heeled boots as he tried to push through the clamouring crowd to get to reach his friend.

A flutter of red fabric caught his eye as he righted himself.

He wasn’t sure exactly what happened, but suddenly the shortest of the Pirate King’s three henchmen was by the stage, both hands on the woman’s jaw as he dragged her several steps backwards and away from Wooyoung. Seonghwa shoved a few exiting patrons aside to push through.

“Wooyoung!” Seonghwa called out again when he neared. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Wooyoung sighed. He was already sat up, legs dangling over the front of the stage. His ankle was a little red and his hair a little ruffled, but for the most part, Wooyoung seemed unharmed.

“Wooyoungie!” Ravn pushed through the now-thinning crowd, followed closely by Jongho and Yeosang.

“I’m sorry, hyung! I was over with Hwanwoong and Yeosang hyungs!” Jongho apologised, red-faced and embarrassed.

“Ah, it’s okay!” Wooyoung smiled awkwardly. “Think I might get a bit of a bruise, but nothing I can’t sleep off.”

Seonghwa tutted, pulling the collar of Wooyoung’s sheer shirt down gently. “Oh, sweetie. Yeosangie, give him some ice and a strong drink. A blanket too, wrap him up nice and safe, okay? I’ll come over and see how you are once I’ve dealt with some business, okay, Wooyoungie?”

“It’s fine, hyung, really!”

Seonghwa reached out and ruffled Wooyoung’s hair. “Let hyungs look after you, okay? All of you go, grab yourself a glass of something to drink while we wait.”

“So…” A lazy drawl interrupted Seonghwa’s coddling. “What do you want doing with this one?”

Seonghwa turned around. The wiry Ateez henchman had a grip on their handsy patron’s neck, which looked one step away from being broken, and the barrel of a gun pressed into her side. The flash of red Seonghwa had seen as he passed came from a red handkerchief tucked into the belt of his all-black jumpsuit. Seonghwa sighed.

“Put the gun away. Honestly. None of you have any kind of respect for my rules.”

The man holstered the gun with a small furrow of brows that looked like the beginnings of a pout were forming beneath his mask. He tightened his grip on her neck.

“Jongho, take some pictures of her by the door and then take her out. I think her husband is some private hot-shot lawyer type. If she ever comes back here, we’ll release them to the press and ruin his career. Enjoy your ride home, sweetheart,” Seonghwa addressed the woman directly.

Ateez’s man let go of her, and she immediately went off on one, screaming about ‘ill treatment’ and ‘loyal customer service’. Jongho merely rolled his eyes and dragged her off by the arm as if he were on his way to sort out the recycling.

The club was completely empty now, save for Seonghwa’s little group of four at the bar; Kim Hongjoong and his trio; and Jongho and his newfound friend.

Seonghwa grit his teeth. “Thank you for helping my dancer,” he told the man with the red handkerchief, bowing stiffly. He made his way over to a nearby set of armchairs before Wooyoung’s rescuer could respond, and dropped into one. Seonghwa propped his booted feet up on the flawless glass table top in front of him and waited for the Pirate King.

Sure enough, the crime lord slid into the chair opposite Seonghwa a few seconds later. His goons flanked him, the two tall ones on either side and the shorter one behind him. There was nothing good that could come out of their conversation as far as Seonghwa was concerned. Those who crossed Ateez ended up taking a dip in the Han River, and those who didn’t were said to live in constant fear of drowning.

“Shall we?” Seonghwa asked tightly.

Much to the club owner’s surprise, the mafia boss merely reached up and tugged off his studded mask, first the right ear, then the left. He dropped it on the table and then followed it with his hat, running his hands through caramel-toned locks.

“Very well,” he said. “My name is Kim Hongjoong, leader and founder of Ateez. But you know that.

 _Fuck. What the fuck was that?_ Seonghwa merely sat in his chair frozen for a few seconds like a terrified cartoon bird. Kim Hongjoong, leader and founder of Ateez was… handsome. Very handsome. _Pretty_ , Seonghwa’s brain supplied helpfully, although there was something sharp and unforgiving about the man that prevented him from being described as such.

Hongjoong had wide eyes, high cheekbones, a small sharp nose and perfectly straight white teeth. He looked slightly wolfish when he grinned, like he knew he was capable of tearing Seonghwa to pieces, but Seonghwa wasn’t a big enough meal for him to bother with. It only served to remind Seonghwa how utterly overpowered he was, much as he liked to pretend otherwise.

And then Seonghwa saw it. Hongjoong tilted his head slightly to the side and – _was that a mullet??_ No. No, it was too long to be called a mullet. Any awe or respect Seonghwa had momentarily held for Hongjoong’s looks or charisma instantly faded. The man had what could only be labelled by a same person as… back hair. _What a style choice_.

“My name is Park Seonghwa,” the blond replied, “owner and founder of Aurora.”

The red-gloved man to the right of Hongjoong snickered.

“Problem, princess?” Seonghwa spat. The man’s eyes narrowed, and Seonghwa was all but ready to yank his glove off and slap him in the face with it like something out of one of those Western medieval dramas he seen, but Hongjoong gripped his ally’s wrist.

“Enough posturing, Mingi. Take your mask off and introduce yourself, Seonghwa here is right where we want him,” Hongjoong told him sharply.

Seonghwa bristled at the careless manner in which Hongjoong dismissed him, but he held his tongue. The shorter man probably had his club surrounded by now, and Seonghwa had his friends to think of.

He glanced over at the bar. Jongho had returned and was now rubbing circles into Yeosang’s back, who, in turn, was draped across a bundled and blanketed Wooyoung. Two stools down, Ravn and Hwanwoong were conversing closely, casting worried glances at Seonghwa every few seconds. No, Seonghwa would play nicely for now.

Hongjoong’s friend huffed, but pulled off his mask and hat nonetheless. “Song Mingi,” he offered shortly, bowing a full ninety degrees. Clearly, this didn’t placate Hongjoong, because he reached up and dug two fingers into the man’s side sharply. Mingi squeaked like a chew toy in response. Seonghwa smirked.

“My name is Jeong Yunho,” the black- haired man to the left smiled, removing his own accessories. “At your service.”

“Nice to meet you,” Seonghwa smiled in return. At least one of these men could be counted on for some decent manners.

“And I’m San!” Seonghwa looked up into the face of the man who had rescued Wooyoung. He was youngish looking, all toothy grin and dimples. His hair was a strange striped mixture of black and red that looked a little like Yunho and Mingi attempted to perform some weird fusion with their leftover dye and failed. Still, it worked for him, and the kid seemed nice enough, so Seonghwa smiled politely at him too.

“If this is about money,” Seonghwa began, “I pay your little friend every other week. One million won at nine p.m. every second Saturday like clockwork. I don’t cause problems and I don’t interfere with gang rulings, I just show up, do my work and go home. If you’re missing anything, speak to your debt collector.” It was a shame; Seonghwa had a soft spot for the kid who came to get his payments.

Hongjoong laughed openly. “It’s nothing to do with money. We have a proposition for you.”

“Mmm, not interested.” Seonghwa waved a hand dismissively. “Is that all?”

Hongjoong’s smile hardened around the edges. “Let me try that again. I have a proposition. You will listen to it.”

Seonghwa took a deep breath. “Fine.”

“Excellent!” Hongjoong’s smile grew bright again. “See, we – Ateez – have found ourselves in a situation where we have large amounts of cargo to store and not enough discreet places to store it. So we got to thinking, the boys and I, where could we find somewhere large enough to leave said cargo safely without the authorities snooping around?”

“And you decided on here?”

“You have to admit, there’s a lot of spare space around here. I know for a fact you have a basement – city offices have some nicely detailed, accessible blueprints if you know where to look for them.”

Behind Hongjoong, San grinned and wiggled his fingers.

“We use the basement to store our bar stock,” Seonghwa instantly cut in.

“True,” Hongjoong conceded. “I know that, too. But you also have at least six spare rooms through that Staff Only door that aren’t being used.” He jerked his head over his shoulder in the direction of the staff exit by the bar.

“You know this how?” Seonghwa asked coldly.

“Our Sannie is good at squeezing into places that he shouldn’t be, aren’t you, San-ah?” Hongjoong smirked.

“Very good,” San grinned.

Seonghwa seethed. “So it’s acceptable for you to walk into _my home_ whenever you feel like it and _demand_ things of me after you’ve _violated_ my safety and privacy? Do you have any idea how humiliating that is? Is this why I pay you protection money? So you can break into my home and tell me you want it to store drugs??” Seonghwa’s voice raised to a shout. “Absolutely not! Get out. Leave!”

Hongjoong stayed seated.

Seonghwa screamed in fury and marched to the nearest uncleaned table. He picked up the first glass he saw, spun around on his heel, and whipped it right at Kim Hongjoong’s smug little bitch face.

“How DARE you?” Seonghwa screamed.

Hongjoong just sat and watched Seonghwa explode as the glass flew over his head and shattered on a step behind him. It only enraged Seonghwa more, so he threw a second glass.

The third glass, Hongjoong had to move his head to dodge.

“Enough,” the mobster announced.

Seonghwa went to throw a fourth, but a hand came up to catch him around the wrist gently.

“Hyung.” It was Yeosang. “Hyung, you’re scaring the others. You should stop.”

Sure enough, Wooyoung and Jongho were sat wide-eyed in shock at Seonghwa’s sudden loss of control. Ravn had his arms around a shaking Hwanwoong; their smallest dancer’s head buried in his neck. Seonghwa was scaring them. He took a deep breath.

“Whatever you wanted from me,” Seonghwa told Hongjoong, “consider it permanently refused.”

Hongjoong’s face remained passive. “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.”

Seonghwa clenched his jaw. “This is not a mafia stomping ground!”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. I didn’t make a name for myself by thanking people politely when they rejected me.”

Seonghwa pulled Yeosang behind him. “None of the people here are criminals. You don’t have the right to mix them up with your smuggling and killing and God knows what else!”

“There will be no killing,” Hongjoong stated firmly.

“Can you swear to that? When you enemies find the location of your newest stash and it turns out to be us? Can you promise no one here will die?”

“I can. I will leave men with you every hour of the day. When your work day ends they will guard the premises from outside. I promise no harm will come to your employees.”

“Swear it on your life.”

“On my life, Park Seonghwa, I swear to you.”

“Alright. Come back tomorrow at a reasonable hour. We’ll discuss details then.”


End file.
